Another Day  An AkuRoku shorty
by 0IAmAxel0
Summary: "I don't know who he was but as soon as we had passed each other I stopped dead in my tracks." AkuRoku set place after the second game, in their "Other lives" Better than it sound. Contains boyxboy relationships


Hi ^^

This is a short fanfic that I wrote and it is inspired by a comic/picture that Jack666rulez on deviantART made. Go and find it ^^ It's called +AkuRoku:the other life+

So that was that…

Umm… This fanfic has implied yaoi, boyxboy relationships and flashbacks. If you don't like that then press the back button NOW.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts *sob* The characters in this story belongs to Square Enix.

So on with the story :3

**ROXAS POV:**

I don't know why but there was something about that guy that triggered a hidden spot inside of me. I didn't know who he was but as soon as we had crossed each other I stopped dead in my tracks.  
Okay, let me start from the beginning.  
My name is Roxas Domick and I am seventeen years old. I live with my adoptive family, or rather, my adoptive mother and her son, the exact same age as me. Sora and I get along pretty well I think and it is almost like we really are identical twins, except for his hair. You see, Sora is also playing for 'the other team'. Yeah, we both like guys. Got a problem with that?  
Anyways, today I was on my way through the city too meet up with Tidus, a guy who had been crushing on me ever since we met and the two of us recently started dating, while I was texting Sora, who had issues with Riku again, and listening to my favorite MCR album, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge. Nothing weird, it was something that almost always happened. But then all of a sudden this weird red head guy walks right past me. He was a pretty punky guy with a leather coat and a black leather choker, as well as black eyeliner marking his eyes and tear shaped tattoos underneath them. Nothing too weird really, what is weird is how I knew all this before I even turned to look at him, since I had focused on my cell phone. But then I felt this sudden awareness, I had met him before. I knew him, but why was that all I could remember? Was he a part of my mysterious past?  
You see, I couldn't remember anything except for my name and my age when I showed up on Sora's doorstep one day, so I have no idea what my life was like before that.  
Back to the story, I slowly turned around, only to see him do the exact same thing.  
We stared into each other's eyes for a long time before I finally opened my mouth, "Who are you?" I asked in a quiet voice. The other boy flashed a wide and seductive grin, "The name is Axel. Got it memorized? And who, may I ask, can such a lovely face belong to?" he said, sounding a little too cocky for my liking, but that name… And what he said… 'Got it memorized?' the words rang on my ears, sounding distant, sounding like memories of an ancient time. I cleared my throat and smiled weakly, "I'm Roxas. Do… Do I know you?" my voice was a little shaky, I didn't know why but there was something about that guy…  
Axel shrugged, "I don't know… Do you know me?" he said, still grinning but it seemed as though he was a little more nervous now which made me on the other hand relax because I guessed that I was not the only one with a sense of déjà vu. I managed to smile, "I'm not sure… But it feels like we have met before. Alex, was it?" I said, grinning.  
Axel smiled, "No. Axel. A-X-E-L, Got it memorized this time?" it felt good hearing him say that, almost comforting.  
"Say, Axel… Care to join me for a cup of coffee? I was going to meet my boyfriend but something tells me that an afternoon with you would be much more interesting." I said, a small grin shaping my lips.  
A familiar and kind smile colored your face, "Sure, Roxy. I'd love to." you said in a low and kind voice.  
A sudden flashback triggered my memory, a clock tower and sea salt ice cream. Smiling, laughing. Was that something the two of us used to do? I didn't know.  
The afternoon turned out to send both of us many flashbacks which we talked about. We also shared about our lives after the Organization. Felt like we had been friends for ever when a chocking memory flashed before my eyes.  
You… Me… Panting… Sweat… Moans…. Pain… Pleasure… Heat…  
The images didn't scare me as much as the two finishing sentences in the memory.  
"I love you, Axel…" "I love you to… Roxas…"  
I stared into your eyes, seeing in your eyes that you had just experienced the same thing.  
"Axel.." my voice was sounding longing and breathless.  
You took me in your arms and everything was right again.  
I will never leave you again, Axel. Promise.  
I love you…  
/ Roxas


End file.
